Мардж Симпсон
" - Лиза, пожалуйста!.." (обычная фраза Мардж, когда дочь ведет себя, как ребенок) Мама Лизы Симпсон, а также Барта и Мэгги. В серии Some Enchanted Evening (1) она говорит, что ей 34 года. В следующих эпизодах Лиза как-либо взаимодействовала с матерью: * в серии The Call of the Simpsons (1) Мардж и Лиза остались в лагере, пока Гомер и Барт ходили за помощью. *в Marge Gets a Job (4) помогла Мардж составить резюме, в результате чего ее приняли на Спрингфилдскую АЭС. * в Homer the Heretic (4) так достала мать своими советами по вождению, что та даже прикрикнула на неё. * в Brother from the Same Planet (4) Мардж помогает Лизе избавиться от пристрастия к "Горячей линии Кори". * в The Springfield Connection (6) Мардж стала полицейским, и это очень заинтриговало Лизу. * в Mother Simpson (7) они с Мардж запускали воздушных змеев. * в серии Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield (7) она убедила Мардж купить костюм, после чего, собственно, все и началось. Кроме того, постоянно допекала мать своими расспросами и рассказами, потому что хотела получить внимание. * в серии Lisa's Date with Density (8) Мардж посоветовала Лизе не бросать попыток изменить Нельсона, когда та в него влюбилась. Хоть это ни к чему и не привело, и Нельсон так и остался хулиганом. * в серии The Twisted World of Marge Simpson (8) всячески подбадривала Мардж; именно после ее совета не опускать руки Мардж решила заняться собственным делом. * The Cartridge Family (9) когда в фотку Мардж втыкается нож, Лиза говорит, что это было "круто", причем, заявляет это самой Мардж и при всех. * в серии Girly Edition (9) выказывает предвзятое отношение к Лизе: заступается за Барта, но когда ей жалуется в свою очередь Лиза, говорит ей перестать. * в серии Lisa the Skeptic (9) Лиза выступает против "ангела", одним из ее основных оппонентов является Мардж. * собирают вместе игрушку-головоломку в Sunday, Cruddy Sunday (10). * отправляются вместе покупать дверной звонок в Maximum Homerdrive (10). * в Little Big Mom (11) Мардж попадает в больницу, и Лиза вынуждена остаться в доме за главную. * Tennis the Menace (12) ссорится с Мардж из-за тенниса, играет с отцом против нее и Барта * в She of Little Faith (13) у них происходит конфликт из-за Лизиного отказа от христианства. * в серии Fraudcast News (15) Мардж посоветовала Лизе издать её стихотворение в собственной газете. * в серии All’s Fair in Oven War (16) Лиза узнала, что Мардж сжульничала на конкурсе выпечки, и пыталась вернуть ее на путь праведный. * в The Monkey Suit (17) Мардж придумала, как помочь Лизе на суде. * в серии The Boys of Bummer (18) она советовала Мардж надеть очки для дали, когда та не смогла увидеть Барта. * в серии The Blue and the Gray (22) Лиза поддерживала Мардж, когда та решила радикально сменить цвет волос на седой. * в серии Lisa Simpson, This Isn’t Your Life (22) Мардж сумела устроить Лизу в элитную школу "Академия Клойстерс". Однако, Лиза сама решила отказаться от школы, когда узнала, на какие лишения ради нее пошла мама. * в серии The Book Job (23) непреднамеренно обидела Мардж в порыве злости. После ее слов Мардж выбросила свои заготовки для пирогов. * в Pay Pal (25) Мардж платит девочке Туми за то, чтобы та дружила с Лизой. * в The Marge-ian Chronicles (27) Лиза ссорится с матерью, так как считает, что та насильно хочет отговорить её от полёта на Марс. * в How Lisa Got Her Marge Back (27) Лиза вновь ссорится с Мардж, на этот раз из-за того, что Мардж не нравится её джаз. Личная галерея Мардж 2017-02-09_19-42-46.png|"Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala-Annoyed-Grunt-cious" (8) 2016-07-29_12-24-43.png|"Natural Born Kissers" (9) 2016-09-04_15-34-56.png|"Tennis the Menace" (12) 2016-04-02 19-03-57.png|"The Monkey Suit" (17) 2016-09-04_15-36-42.png|"The Haw-Hawed Couple" (18) 2016-09-04_17-58-58.png|"Kill Gil, Volumes I & II" (18) 2016-09-07_22-10-58.png|"Rome-old and Juli-eh" (18) Papa_Don't_Leech_marge.png|"Papa Don't Leech" (19) 2016-05-22_17-15-06.png|"Husbands and Knives" (19) 2016-05-28_13-06-32.png|"Replaceable You" (23) Прочее фото 2016-11-19_17-28-13.png|"The Springfield Connection" (6) 2017-02-09_19-44-36.png|"Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala-Annoyed-Grunt-cious" (8) 2016-09-04_15-29-03.png|"Tennis the Menace" (12) 2017-05-20_09-34-22.png|"The Blue and the Gray" (22) Category:Родственники